roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Midnight Tiger
Personality Andre Leonidas King is a quiet high school junior who is referred by most at his campus “Nerd”. He is usually a pretty friendly and helpful individual who helps others out of either, selflessness or fear. He prevents violence and to some he seems to be fearful of it. Andre has a best friend by the name of Joey, whom he shares his passion for technology and science which they both accel in greatly. This passion has gotten Andre an internship at Avalon’s Research Center or what he calls the ARC for short. There he assists the scientists with new inventions which are included in hero suits, and gadgets to assist them in battle. Andre is seen as a quirkless citizen as said by the doctor who held him at birth to his parents and grandfather. He had never showed any stress or concern for this problem, and almost seems like he is better off without one. His academic achievement include:3 year record of science fair first place, academic decathlon 1st place, and science club president. He is always seen with textbooks, and his reading glasses, and is enthusiastic about new discoveries. Tiger on the other hand is a very brave, and talkative person. He is always cracking jokes at crooks, and shouting as he jumps building to building in wayhavens streets in energy, and cheer. He is not afraid to harm an evildoer, and is very laid back while doing so. His heroic deeds unlike other heroes is not paid for, nor is it legal given the quirk law, but Midnight Tiger believes that he could help the world with his quirk. He has become a small local star as Way Haven’s vigilante who both, beats up crooks, and save citizens. Andre, whom has kept his secret identity, and quirk hidden has become torn between the world of a unpopular nerd who is consistently being pressured into helping other, and a famous vigilante who goes around saving the citizens of Way Haven. He may choose to hide himself for protection, but this kid wants to be shown in the limelight like heroes above him. Backstory This story starts with the story of two heroic lovers by the name of: King the veteran hero, 9 lives the cat hero whom is a master thief. They always would come across each other and bash heads either resulting in King imprisoning the woman, or her giving King the slip. After some crazy circumstances both decided that they had grown to love the other which led to 9 quitting her life of crime. King would still save lives, and stop criminals, but would return home to his lover every night exhausted from his job. Eventually they both would become heroes and she would have her name be Queen to compliment her lovers hero name. Their quirks worked well with Kings brute strength, and her cunning agility and cat like traits like sharp teeth, claws and keen senses. They were an unbeatable duo until time went on and after their surprise pregnancy, they decided to call a quits to the hero life. On a booming loud 4th of July night July, Desiree gave birth to a healthy african american child whom was named Andre. Before Desiree could hold her son, an accident occured causing the doctors to try and relieve her, but sadly she failed before she could hold her child, but before the moments of her death. Desiree told King to name the child Andre (The name of her late father). Alone and mournful, King had to provide for Andre alone working non stop stopping crimes, and after night after night of heroic deeds. The man would meet his match with an unknown foe who held a very powerful quirk. The battle was bloody and gruesome, but in the end King was laid dead of exaustion and heart failure. As for the villain, they had vanished from the scene with no name or face to go by with their only witness being dead before the world. Andre who was three at the time staying with his grandfather King senior, was never told of his fathers death until he was 10 years of age. As a result of the tragedy, Andre would become in distressed with both fear of being alone, and inability to save his father. He would become a distressed child. Although this tragedy struck Andre in a deep place, he began to develop a quirk even after doctors said he could never develop one naturally at birth. He began to become stronger, faster, and more agile through time. He had the ability to grow sharp claws and teeth which he got from his mother, and the brute strength of his father.The present day he has gone through many changes and has decided that he will save others like his parents had did so long ago, while maintaining his grades at school. He seeks to become the best hero in Way Haven. Resources Andre lives in a low class neighborhood with his grandfather. He uses his bike to get around and lives off the small allowance given to him every saturday to have fun in the city. Equipment / Weaponry Andre has developed his own suit which he has modified to emit a clear past in his palms and bottoms of his feet which allows him to stick to walls for 2 turns max. His suit also has ears which he has made himself. They have the ability to enhance the boy’s hearing to hear better, this works by a wire going down to his ear made with earbuds to help him. His ears also can change to a spy mode automatically connecting them to a small bluetooth microphone he can set onto people to listen to from afar that has a connection range of 30 meters. Specialisations Hand to Hand combat, Free running, and Stealth. Quirk Beast Physiology. Versatility ANATOMY When this quirk is activated, Andre is able to extend the length of his teeth to the length of a paperclip (4 cm). These claws and regrow quickly in this state if broken. This makes it easier for Andre to slice his enemies. SENSES The second feat attained by Andre when the quirk is activated allows the boy to see in the dark and gain .20 reaction speed that allows him to evade enemies strikes. STRENGTH The third feat given to Andre allows him to enhance his body strength enough to attack his enemies stronger than any regular man. He is able to hit at 10kN punching, and 12kN kicking. His ability to lift goes up to about a ton. ARMOR Next, his body goes the state where he is able to tank up to 8kN with natural resistance AGILITY Andre also attains the ability to become agile with a top run speed of 60mph. He is able to leap 20 ft horizontally, and 10 ft vertically DURATION In his form, Andre can maintain it for 10 turns, and when depleted has a 4 turn cd. Example Midnight Tiger tends to have a fighting style similar to that of a wild animal, but he tends to use his flexibility and agility to avoid his opponents attacks. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Retired